1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to new and useful improvements in lateral file cabinets and, more particularly, to lateral file cabinets wherein the drawers rotatably tilt out of the cabinet for access from the top of the drawers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem often associated with file cabinets is that if more than one drawer is extended or opened at a time, the weight of the drawers and the contents stored within the drawers that project forwardly of the file casing create a tendency for the file cabinet to overturn. In order to overcome this hazard some file cabinets incorporate drawer interlocks or mechanisms which prevent the simultaneous extension of more than one file drawer. Such mechanisms can be quite elaborate and can add considerably to the cost of the file cabinet. Furthermore, the mechanisms may occupy a substantial volume of valuable storage space within the file casing interior.
In other file cabinets presently known, the file drawers are pivotally mounted within the file casing interior such that they "tilt out" laterally rather than "slide out" longitudinally. Such cabinets can be referred to as lateral filing cabinets and are advantageous in that they occupy less space when the drawers are in an open position than do file cabinets having conventional drawers that slide out along the drawer longitudinal axis. An objective in tilt out lateral file cabinet construction is to reduce the area or volume of the drawer that projects forwardly of the file casing, thereby reducing the tendency for the cabinet to overturn. The majority of the combined weight of the drawer and the stored contents is contained within the interior of the file casing, even when several file drawers are opened, which provides a relatively stable configuration in which the likelihood of the file cabinet overturning is reduced. However, these file cabinet constructions are a compromise because access to the file drawer interior is limited. Most of the file drawer is carried inside the file cabinet casing even when the drawer is in the open position.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,036, issued Mar. 12, 1957 to H. E. Elsden-King, et al., no more than 25% of the side elevational area of a drawer moves outside the file casing which limits access to contents stored in the rear of the drawer. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,119, issued Apr. 18, 1989 to A. Compton, the individual file drawers are projected at different angles and are contained virtually entirely within the cabinet casing, which too limits access to the drawers. Furthermore, when the drawers are in the closed position, a smooth, uniform, aesthetically pleasing appearance is not possible. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,891, issued Oct. 14, 1986 to E. Jantzen, trough-like drawers having cylindrical bottom wall portions are utilized. However, these drawers are not conducive to storing files and other traditional office materials which are best contained in a more or less square or rectangular file drawer or at least a drawer having a substantially flat bottom wall.
Thus, there is need for a lateral filing cabinet in which the drawers are rotatably mounted to the file casing and which project sufficiently forward of the casing so as to enhance visibility of the stored contents. It would be advantageous if the file drawers could be of a generally square or rectangular construction to facilitate storage of traditional office materials. It would also be advantageous if the file cabinet incorporated an economical, space saving drawer interlock that stabilizes the cabinet by preventing the simultaneous opening of more than one drawer.